


How?

by MetasActReon



Series: Poetry by MARs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Poetry, college stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: Another poem from a few years ago after I had started college... and before I got diagnosed with autism... fun times.





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem from a few years ago after I had started college... and before I got diagnosed with autism... fun times.

**How?**

How do they do it?

How do they get through it?

A job, four classes, life and fun,

How can they not just up and run

From it all, no more stress

Give it up, settle for less.

How do they do it?

Can I, as well, get through it?

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love this poem's shape. It looks like a cupcake on a small plate with the title being a cherry or something. It is very aesthetically pleasing. For a poem that seems so hopeless, I feel that this shape of a delicious muffin or cupcake helps give the last line more of a hopeful feel, like an ember that refuses to die, instead of a hope about to be snuffed out.


End file.
